


Gluttony: The Insatiable Sango

by NeutronStarChild



Series: Seven Sins of Inuyasha [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Food, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild
Summary: Pickled daikon and lotus root and tofu, no, that did not satisfy. Then rabbit and miso and even some crane, and Sango was still starving. Because what she wants, what she craves, is something that pregnant women are not supposed to want. Her husband. But Kaede has been around a long time, and knows better, and Inuyasha is far too observant, so perhaps, this time, Sango will finally get what she wants.
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Seven Sins of Inuyasha [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931326
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Gluttony: The Insatiable Sango

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) and [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha)

It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. It made her so frustrated to see everything laid out in front of her, and still, it couldn’t fulfill the need she really had.

“Have we found what will sate you, my dearest wife?” His pleading indigo eyes bore into hers, but still she did not tell him what she truly wanted.

“These pickled vegetables look wonderful Miroku, but… maybe it’s… tofu that I desire?” Sango asked sheepishly, not saying  _ it’s you I want. You. Right now. _

Miroku sighed. He’d been running all over the countryside to bring Sango an endless parade of pickled vegetables, fish, rice balls, tofu, even game. Inuyasha had broken the news to them that he heard two heartbeats, which had already sent Miroku’s anxiety to levels he hadn’t experienced since he thought he was going to suck Sango into his kazaana. He wasn’t sure he’d last the third trimester, but Sango was perfect,  _ family _ . And he would do anything and everything to keep her happy.

“I will go and see if I cannot barter for some more.” Miroku pushed himself up and ghosted a kiss to his wife’s forehead, then walked out of the house, taking deep, calming breaths.

Sango started to eat what was in front of her. First the miso, then the rice balls, then finally, the pickled vegetables. But it wasn’t enough: it  _ never seemed enough. _ What was wrong with her? Why was her body keening for… for…  _ him _ ? Weren’t pregnant women supposed to be paragons of goodness and purity? But… how did they think the babies got there in the  _ first place _ ?! Sango was ready for the babies to be out of her  _ right now _ if that is what it took for her husband to make love—no—to  _ fuck her _ again.

So she made do with miso, and enormous portions of fermented tofu, and even boar (thanks to Inuyasha). She ate every pickle she could get her hands on: lotus root, bamboo shoots, cucumbers, and radishes. She ate red bean dumplings and yams and fish and still all she wanted was to feel Miroku’s hands on her body, Miroku’s mouth on her breasts, Miroku’s… in her…

Ugh, why was this so hard?

“May I come in, child?” a soft matronly voice broke Sango out of her thoughts.  
Kaede appeared at the door with a basket of herbs.

“Of course, Kaede-sama,” Sango beckoned the aged miko into her home.

“How are you feeling today?” Kaede asked as she got to work, adding the herbs to a pot and boiling the water.

“About the same…” Sango said, hesitating as she looked at the last little bits of fish.

“How are your cravings?” The elderly woman raised the eyebrow that was not underneath her eyepatch.

Sango blushed. Her cravings were… unquenchable. There was no amount of food that would be able to satisfy her. No amount of boar and rabbit and waterfowl and pickles and rice and tofu… Sango was salivating because of an entirely different craving.

“I… I…” Sango stuttered, not sure if there was any way she could admit to Kaede, the very paragon of purity in the village, that she… she… needed something else.

“So you have cravings for your husband’s attentions, I see,” Kaede nodded, her words coming out so matter-of-factly that Sango almost believed she misheard her.

Sango backed herself into the wall of the little hut at Kaede’s observation. She was getting a bit too big to effectively run away, and knew that Kaede would just sit and wait for her to return. It… it was probably for the best that Kaede broached this.

“Y-yes.” Sango felt miserable.   
_ Yes _ , she wanted Miroku so badly every part of her body ached for him. Every time she was near him she wanted to rip off his clothes and lick the sweat off his skin. Every time she saw him, she pictured him climbing onto her and having his way with her, or sticking his head between her legs and kissing her in that way that always felt so  _ divine _ .

“Then have him,” Kaede chuckled.

“N-No! I-I c-can’t  _ do _ that Kaede-sama!” Sango thought her eyes would pop out of her head as she gawped at the old woman, who looked so comfortable with… with talking about…  _ that _ .

“Sango-san, I have lived a long life and helped many women bring children into this world. Your cravings are perfectly  _ normal _ and  _ healthy. _ ” Kaede’s voice took on an air of authority. “When that husband of yours gets home, tell him to help you satisfy  _ that _ craving, and should he find that he does not desire to do so for his wife— _ who is bringing his children into this world _ —have him come and have a word with me.”

“It’s… it’s really normal and  _ healthy _ ?” Sango murmured.

“Yes, child.” Kaede finished her work and crossed the hut to Sango, pressing her hand to Sango’s shoulder. “Drink that tea to help with cramps. I’ve left a little note on how to make it for yourself.” Kaede made her way to the door, then paused. “And tell that houshi that since his  _ attentions _ are why you are in this state, his  _ attentions _ can help satisfy those cravings of yours.”

Without another word, Kaede disappeared back toward the village.

* * *

Miroku hurried down toward the soybean farmer’s hut. He had been here more times than he wanted to count in the last month, bartering everything he could to get more and more tofu for his beloved Sango. Yet, he could never satisfy her. It was as if all the food _ in the whole of Japan _ would not satisfy her. He had half a mind to ask Inuyasha to hunt a crane to see if a lordly crane soup would do the trick.

“Oi, bouzo.” As if he heard Miroku’s thoughts, a gruff voice called from somewhere off in the distance.

Miroku stopped his stroll and his eyes found his silver-haired friend. “Inuyasha, how are you this fine evening?”

“Keh,” was all the response Miroku got, though the hanyō found his way to Miroku’s side. “On your way to get the tajiya more food?”

“Yes,” Miroku sighed, “She’s eating me out of house and home.”

“I fucking know.,” Inuyasha growled, “Since I’m the one who hunts for you two.”

“And I truly deeply appreciate that my friend.” Miroku knew he was pushing his luck with the flattery, but he needed to keep his irritable friend happy. Because his wife would want more boar… and more venison… and more waterfowl…

“Whatever. What is it you’re gonna try to feed her this time?” Inuyasha drawled, but he kept his pace and stayed at Miroku’s side.

“Tofu right now, but… do you think we could… try to catch a crane? Maybe something that decadent would…” Miroku suggested.

“Fucking hell Miroku.” Inuyasha jogged in front of the monk, blocking his path, “She doesn’t want fucking  _ crane soup _ . She doesn’t want boar or rabbit or fucking  _ tofu _ .”

“What do you mean?” Miroku concentrated his gaze on the hanyō, whose cheeks had turned a little pink.

“She wants  _ you _ , idiot,” Inuyasha snapped, and Miroku caught that sad, distant look he sometimes got when he was thinking about Kagome… trapped in that strange country of hers, under the blush.

_ Wait. What? _

His beautiful, pregnant, perfect, delicious, delectable wife wanted  _ him _ right now? Seeing Sango’s belly swell with his children, seeing her breasts grow to provide sustenance for  _ his family _ , the curls on her beautiful mound growing more lush, Miroku was  _ ravenous _ for her. He wanted to taste her and suck on those full nipples, he wanted to make love to her knowing that she was already ripe with his seed.

“Not you too.” Inuyasha’s voice was more exasperated now. “Fuck, being anywhere near your hut has been a nightmare. Do you  _ have any idea _ how weird it is to smell… well...  _ that _ all over the place? Go home and fuck your wife bouzo. Tofu can wait ‘til tomorrow.”

Miroku faced his friend, and put his hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder. He’d recognized that the hanyō was starved for contact since Kagome-sama got trapped on the other side of the well, and he tried to indulge him without making it obvious. Inuyasha leaned into his touch.

“Thank you for the insight Inuyasha; you truly are a wonderful friend.” Miroku squeezed Inuyasha’s shoulder once before relinquishing it.

“Keh. Whatever,” Inuyasha scoffed, but Miroku didn’t miss the smile hidden underneath. “Now go home and fuck your wife.”

Miroku didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

“Honey, I’m home.” Miroku barged through the screen and into the house.   
He was not carrying any tofu.

“No… no tofu?” Sango whimpered; she was still trying to get up the nerve to tell Miroku what she was  _ really _ hungry for.

“I had an inkling that you may be hungry for  _ something else _ ,” Miroku purred, stalking over to her slowly, not breaking eye contact.

“O-oh…” Sango sputtered, but she could feel her cheeks pink and… the voracious monster inside of her roar its approval at her husband’s advance.

“Because  _ I _ am…  _ starving _ Sango. Insatiable.” Miroku stopped his advance a finger-width from Sango’s body. “Please, my beautiful wife. Let me sate my hunger. I have been ravenous for far too long.” Miroku pressed himself into Sango then, and she could feel every muscle, every curve of his body,  _ his arousal _ . “For  _ you. _ ”

Sango barely nodded her assent before they attacked one another, clawing at each other like two starving animals finally given the meal they’d both been craving for months. Miroku’s mouth tasted every part of Sango’s body, and she found that the pregnancy not only made her  _ crave _ the feel of her husband, but also  _ enhance _ the feel of him. When he stuck his head between her legs Sango let out the moan that had been trapped inside of her since her first trimester.

“H-how did you  _ know _ I wanted this?” Sango gasped between moans.

“My dearest Sango, I am as starving as you are,” Miroku proclaimed, “So… let us  _ feast. _ ”

* * *

[ ](https://magnoliajades.tumblr.com/post/638870473281814528/the-mirsan-fun-continues-after-a-certain)

Artwork commission by [magnoliajades](https://magnoliajades.tumblr.com/)


End file.
